This invention relates to a clip for electronic equipment, and is more particularly concerned with a clip of the character described which may be molded from plastic dielectric insulating material and which has means for positioning and supporting a connector and circuit board spaced apart from the chassis.
In order to insure electric contact of a power source to electronic equipment, a connector must be positioned and remain in contacting alignment with the electronic circuit in the equipment. While maintaining the desired contact, it is also important that the circuit be held spaced apart from the chassis and from unintended shorting between the connector, circuit and chassis. Furthermore, for ease of service in the installation and removal of circuit boards, it is preferred that the circuit board be installed and changed without disassembling the connector.
A clip embodying the present invention has a pair of upright spaced apart legs, each having anchor means for engagement in a slot formed in the chassis to removably secure the clip upstanding on the chassis. Bridging the upright legs is a wall for supporting a circuit board thereon, and which, with the legs, forms a channel for aligning the connector relative to the circuit board; and a flexible locking tooth extends from one of the legs for releasably securing the circuit board aligned with the connector and spaced apart from the chassis.
With one typical connector device, known as the "AMP connector", the connector is conventionally secured in a slot formed in the chassis. Diametrically opposed slots are formed in the chassis adjacent the connector slot, and clip anchor means are secured in each of the opposed slots. Another type of connector may be secured in inwardly extending opposed ribs provided on each of the clip legs, and the invention includes this modified clip having connector engaging ribs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel connector and circuit board support clip of the character referred to.
Another object is to provide a novel clip adapted to position and secure a circuit board and connector in alignment with one another on a chassis.
Another object is to provide a connector and circuit board support clip having a flexible releasable locking member for removably securing a circuit board aligned with a connector and spaced apart from a chassis.
Another object is to provide a novel circuit board and connector clip having means to secure a connector on a chassis.
Another object is to provide a clip of the character referred to which may be easily and inexpensively molded from plastic dielectric insulating material and which may be efficiently used to install a connector and circuit board aligned on and spaced apart from a chassis without special installation tools, skills or other handware or fasteners.
Another object is to provide a connector and circuit board clip having a releasable circuit board locking member for installing, removing and re-installing a circuit board without affecting the mounting of the connector on the chassis.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as this description proceeds, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.